Strip Poker
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: Complete!Draco and Ginny get locked in an empty library. What will they do to pass the time? lol The name kinda gives it away huh?
1. Default Chapter

Strip Poker  
  
It was cold when Ginny woke up. She had to stay during Christmas break because Percy was getting married, and she wasn't invited to the celebration. Pushing a brush through her long red hair, she stared into the mirror in disgust.  
  
She was walking quickly as she could to the library. That was where she was sure she could take refuge. As she walked, she was surprized to see that nobody was in the halls! There were usually tons of people there!  
  
She shrugged it off and simply entered the library. Madam Pince wasn't there, so she just crawled through the piles of books that lead to her favorite part of the library; the most secluded.  
  
Half way through her book, Ginny felt the library go dark. Suddenly, she felt slam after slam after slam in the school as obviously the doors were slamming shut.  
  
"Uh oh..." she said, but at the same time heard the same words uttered not to far from her. She stood. It was a figure that she didn't recognise.  
  
"Hello?" she whispered, stepping closer to the person.  
  
"Hi Weasley." And the figure stepped quickly closer, causing Ginny to fall back over a pile of books.  
  
"Malfoy you stupid bloody wanker!" She rubbed the spot on her butt that she was sure now had a bruise.   
  
Malfoy stepped over the biggest pile of books that was there and looked around the library.  
  
"I think we're stuck in here," Ginny whispered to nobody in paticular. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"No shit Sherlock. How long did it take you to figure that one out Weasley?" Ginny crossed her arms and sat on the pile of books again.  
  
"Well what do you propose we do now Malfoy?" He pushed the door hard, but it was all in vain.  
  
Ginny raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Malfoy, even I could've told you that wasn't going to work. I didn't think you were that dumb." Malfoy turned around and took a step toward her.  
  
"What was that Weasel?" Ginny bit her lower lip. She wanted him mad, but not mad enough to hurt her...  
  
"Look, I think we're stuck here until tomorrow. We might as well make the best of what we have. Right?" He rolled his eyes and wandered around the other side of the library. She shrugged and picked her book back up.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Draco picked up a spell book on transfiguration. The little Weasley had really grown into her body... ' The only one that looks even half way decent I can say that much.' Her tiny body was curled up against the huge pile of books with a pale blue one in her hands. He sighed.  
  
He wanted her. He knew he did. He didn't want too much from her. It wasn't even her that she wanted spacificly. Just a pair of lips. Well, two pairs of them, if you catch my drift. And since she was the only one there other than him, it would have to be her.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ginny was slightly startled when a hand came over her book.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" He ripped the book from her hands and tossed it to the side. From a hidden pocket in his robe, he withdrew a pack of cards.  
  
"We're going to play a game of cards, and you're going to like it." Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really? Says whom may I ask?" She stood, chest to chest with the boy that was only really about three inches taller than her own 5'9.  
  
He was surprized by her bold action.  
  
"Just do it Weasley. It'll pass the time and you know you want to."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine. I'll play. What are we playing?"  
  
He gave her a devious smile that made her shiver.  
  
"Strip poker."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Had she heard him correctly?  
  
"St-strip-?"  
  
Malfoy smirked at her expression of shock.  
  
Ginny wiggled in discomfort as he dealt the cards.  
  
"I'm sure you know how to play so I'm not even going to bother with the details. 5 card stud, no wilds and no jokers." He spoke so quickly that Ginny became quickly confused.  
  
Ginny looked at her first hand. She had an ace, king, queen, jack, and ten of diamonds. She didn't know what that meant... He threw three cards down and picked the same ammount up. She didn't know what to do, so she just kept all her cards.  
  
"I bet my shirt for yours." Ginny blinked nervously.  
  
"Ok.." He put down his cards.  
  
"Full House!" he said triumphantly.  
  
Ginny put down her cards and Draco's eyes went wide for two seconds, before he caught himself. He untucked his shirt and unbuttoned each button slowly, making sure she was watching. As he pulled it over his head, she swallowed the saliva that gathered in the back of her throat.  
  
His chest was so muscular... Ginny suddenly had thoughts that she would be ashamed of later.  
  
The next two hands were similar until Draco was only in his pants and boxers.  
  
"Ok, I bet my pants for your shirt." Ginny nodded. She had four Kings so she wasn't worried.  
  
"Four Aces." Ginny's jaw dropped. Draco knew he had won and he did his best not to grin, so he merely smirked triumphantly.  
  
Ginny's hands shook as she unbuttoned her shirt.  
  
Draco was slightly surprized when he caught view of her lacey black bra. He was even more surprized with what filled them. It was hard to notice those with the baggy robes and shirts she usually had on. Her stomach was pretty muscular with all the books she carried and the wrestling matches that usually erupted between her brothers and her.  
  
Draco blinked, the look on his face quite similar to the one she had on a few moments before. Her tie hung loosely around her neck.  
  
The next two hands were tied, four jacks to four jacks, then two royal flushes.  
  
"Ok, I bet my pants to yours," Draco said. Ginny nodded. She was getting better at the game now.  
  
Luckily her Full House beat his two pair. He was there only in his green and black boxers.  
  
"My boxers to your pants." And she lost her pants.  
  
She stood up, her fingers shaking to the point that she couldn't unbutton them. She wanted to cry, but she didn't.  
  
Draco stood up.  
  
"Need help?" Before she could answer, his hands were on the button to her pants. His lips sought out and caught hers in what was obviously her first kiss. Her whimper indicated so.  
  
Draco's hands came up from her pants to grasp her cheeks.  
  
She stood up on her tiptoes, her mouth being pried open gently by his tongue. Draco was in heaven. This was more than what he thought it was going to be. Every whimper made him crave her. Every flutter of her eyelashes against his eyelids made him weak.  
  
He broke away, his lips trailing down her neck in a gentle line of fire. She leaned her head back, his mouth sucking at the nape of her tender neck.  
  
The lights suddenly turned back on, and the doors all opened.  
  
"Ginny?" It was Ron's shout! Ginny quickly threw on her shirt, and after one final kiss to Draco, she was gone.  
  
"See you tomorrow Weasley..."  
  
He had plans for the next night! They would be even better than this one.  
  
A/N All over! Probably no sequel but who knows? Hope you liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N read this, this is my best friends fanfiction!

htt p:/ /www .ficti onpr ess.com /profile.ph p?userid= 331950 

****

**Strip Poker 2**

****

The letter came to her the next morning at breakfast. She was surprised about it because nobody ever wrote to her, but the letter was there now, so she might as well read it, right?

'Follow the footsteps. Go into the first room to the right and put your hand on the window ledge. That will give you the password.

-DM

PS. Bring your cutest knickers.'

Ginny's cheeks turned red as she folded it up and put it in her pocket. She was wearing her blue panties with the monkeys on the edge, and the bra with the monkey on the corner as though hanging from the strap. They _were_ her cutest knickers!

Ginny stood up and wandered, looking for footsteps. She didn't see any… But suddenly there they were! One footstep, then another, then another. Ginny looked and saw a door with one footstep toward it. She leaned her hand on the windowsill, but a nail was sticking straight out.

"Shit!" and the door opened. She coughed and stepped inside. The moment her foot touched the ground, lights flickered on and there was Draco Malfoy standing there in his robes and shuffling his deck of cards expertly. He half smiled at her and waved her over.

"I found this room when I was a first year. I always come in here when I need to think." Ginny sat at the edge of a desk and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"What do you want to do?" she asked. He smirked wider.

"Just a continuation of yesterdays game." Ginny blushed and looked down at herself.

"No, we'll start over, but I was thinking of playing again. Only this time…" He licked his lips, causing her to blush.

"What do you say?" She was only then aware that the door had slammed shut behind her.

"O-ok… I'll play with you." Draco smiled.

"Excellent. Sit on the floor. That's where I'll be too. Easier that way." The first hand was pretty terrible, she had to admit. She had only a pair of Queens, and  a pair of threes. Draco had a Full House. Ginny lost her robe.

She was wearing a pair of light blue shorts and a matching top. It was her favorite outfit. It was the only new thing she had gotten in years, other than her personal items, and she tried her best to keep them clean.

Draco nodded his head in approval.

The next hand was a little better. This time Ginny made the bet.

"My shirt for your robe." He agreed; she won. 

Draco was wearing a tee-shirt and a pair of black pants with leather boots that she could swear she could see herself in. 

Ginny pulled her hair out of its ponytail holder, allowing it to tumble in curls all the way down to her belly-button. Draco was staring, and Ginny caught him.

"Ok let's see…" she muttered as she looked at her hand.

"My shirt for your pants." Draco half smiled.

"No. If pants are what we're going for, my pants for yours." Ginny sighed and finally nodded.

"Fine. My pants for yours." And he lost again in only his boxer shorts and a tee-shirt. His cheeks stayed the same shade oddly; she knew if it were here there in just her panties she would have been bright red.

"My shirt for yours." And she lost… She brought her hands to the buttons on her shirt and unbuttoned with more grace than she had before. She was trying not to look as nervous.

Her cute bra was the attraction that caught Draco's eyes. If she had caught his eyes on her breasts any other time, she would have smacked him. Draco leaned forward, touching the small monkey hanging from the strap.

"I see you took my advice." Ginny blushed.

"I had these on anyhow! Don't think you're special." Draco sat back where he was, expertly hiding the smile that he so wanted to come out.

He was slightly surprised to notice something he hadn't seen before. The ripples on her stomach that formed small muscles were each separated by long red scars. They were barely noticeable, but they still looked pretty bad. He reached one finger over and dragged it along her stomach.

"What happened?" She pulled away from his cold finger.

"None of your business."

She dealt the cards this time, her fingers working quickly.

"I bet my shorts for your shirt." She put down her hand and was delighted at the Full House that was there.

He had nothing.

Pulling the shirt over his head, Ginny felt her heart start to pound. They were in the same room, both in pretty much the same attire… She could feel the tips of her little ears go read with heat. 

The next four hands were  pretty much all crappy cards so they folded each and every time. Ginny was getting even more nervous.

"This time it's my boots for your shorts." Ginny rolled her eyes. She had a straight flush, she was going to win!

She felt tears well up in her eyes as her thumbs hook under the elastic of her shorts. She slipped them off, wiped her eyes, and sat in front of his stare, waiting for him to make a comment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

She needn't have worried. All that was rushing through his head were thoughts that she probably wouldn't have approved of, but nothing that wouldn't flatter her later.

Her pale thighs looked so soft that he felt as though he would explode if he didn't touch them… Her muscular stomach was nothing compared to the muscles of her legs.

"I think this'll be the last hand little Weasley. I wouldn't want to see any more of you that what you've got under there." Ginny didn't understand what he meant, but she didn't have to.

"Your bra for my boxers." But he didn't deal the cards.

"I want to ask you something." He sat closer to her and tilted her chin up with his forefinger. The forefinger of his other hand traced down her chest and stomach.

"Tell me the truth Weasley. What happened to you?" Ginny tried to pull away, but he held her tighter with his fingers holding onto her chin.

She shook her head.

"It's none of your business." His clutch was tighter.

"Just tell me."

She sighed and looked down.

"I was playing with my brothers when I was little and we were climbing fences and I ran into contact with a wolf. It was nothing really. I'm alive and that's all that counts."

Without warning, Draco grabbed her face and kissed her with all he was worth. Her whimpers of protest only made him want her more as his hands worked their way to her shoulders, pushing her onto the couch. 

She wriggled against him, her hands sliding to his thick patch of hair. She whimpered again as his tongue dragged along her lower lip. She didn't care though. She suddenly felt so safe that she never wanted to let go of him.

His fingers trailed down to her cute blue panties and snapped them, making her jump. He smirked against her lips, opening her mouth wider with his tongue. She pulled away slightly, breathing bard. He smirked against her lips and pulled away lightly, licking and kissing his way down her neck and to her shoulder.

Ginny pulled away slightly.

"I think we'd better stop…"

He bit her neck abruptly, making her shriek.

"Shhh…" he whispered, licking the red mark that she was _sure was going to be a hickey later._

"I should go-" but he caught her lips with his. His hands slid to her hair.

Ginny pulled away again.

"I really have to go!"

And she stood, putting on her clothes and her boots. As she slid on her robes, she leaned down and gave his lips another gentle peck.

"Maybe we'll do this again some day…"

A/N Since that's the last installment, (no more!) I will tell you what happens. Lol. They get married and have three babies. Stripperella, Kandy, and Poker. 


End file.
